Operation: Vacation!
by NikkiDiAngelo
Summary: Tara here! Just when I thought me and the Digigang can get some downtime, this mysterious blonde shows up with one mean Digimon that says 'go back' on his tail. What's up with this kid? How does he know Tai and the others? And more importantly, why couldn't this have happened AFTER break? Even on VACATION we can't get away from the DigiWorld's mishaps!
1. Air Miles

_It's so beautiful out here!_ Tara stretched her arms out, underneath the shade of the umbrella she brought on the trip with a few of her new friends to the beach. The weather out here was just enough to make tourists be tempted to come out here.

It was the last month of summer, and the Digidestined was detained to spend every minute of it for the benefit of fun. After all, they _did_ just save the Digworld from the Digimon Emperor's control, _and_ got Veemon to Golden Armor Digivolve. So safe to say, they definitely need a vacation.

"Hey Tara!" Davis yelled from the water. "Why don't you join me, Cody, and the Digimon in some fun in the sun?"

"As long as you guys put on sunscreen, I'm in!"

She jumped from her spot, and ran to the beach in a flash. "Canonball!" She jumped up with all her strength, and jumped in the cool, refreshing ocean.

The wakes from her dive, made a mini wave which soaked anyone near her from bikini top to swim shorts!

Cody strangled some water out of his hair. "I'm soaked!"

"Ah, don't worry!" Davis gave the younger boy a pat on the back. "We're already in the sea, so we're _supposed_ to get wet sometime!"

The three kids and their Digimon laughed.

"The water is so nice!" Moonmon said.

"That's why we come to the beach during the summer. To cool off, relax, and most importantly, not worry about the Digital World for once!" Yolei exclaimed from the shore.

Cody smiled. "Why don't you come and play with us?"

"No thanks. I'm workin' on my tan."

Tara got an idea. "Okay. If you're not coming in the water, we'll just bring the water to you!"

"What do you mean by- Ahhh!" Yolei was being splashed with water by Tara. "Hey stop it!"

Tara stopped, and laughed.

Yolei on the other hand, was sulking along with a wet Poromon.

"My feathers are all wet!" The fluffball complained.

"Don't worry, " Upamon started. "That's what towels are for!"

Yolei sighed, and marched back to her umbrella.

Davis laughed. "Oh, man! You should've seen the look on her face!"

"I heard that!"

"Be right back. I better go and apologize to Yolei. You know how she is." Tara got out of the water, and ran to her umbrella next to her friends'.

She heard a pinging sound from her bag and unzipped it. After a bit of rummaging, she discovered that her D-Terminal was the cause of the sound. She flipped it open. Inside was a text from Kari that read:

_Tara,_

_You and the others need to come to Colorado right away! TK and I meet a kid with a Digimon who was battling another one. There's trouble. We'll see you there!_

_ -Kari_

_Oh great. My vacation's ruined. And just when I thought the trouble wouldn't start up again for a couple of weeks, it turned up in a couple of days,_ she sighed. _Davis isn't going to like this._

* * *

_I was right, _Tara glumly thought.

Davis was really pissed off. "Yolei, next time we travel, it'll be by _my terms_. _Not_ by 'my uncle's travel miles'."

"_Sorry_, but at least we got a free ride all the way to Colorado." Yolei rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this isn't the time to fight. We've got to get moving. Colorado is only a couple hundred miles away." Cody reasoned.

Now it was Davis' turn to roll his eyes. "Gee that lightens the mood."

"But look on the bright side Davish," Demiveemon said from on top of his partner's head. "At least we're not halfway across the world."

"He does have a good point." Upamon agreed.

"Yolei, I'm tired." Poromon whined.

"What do ya mean you're tired?! _I'm_ the one who's carrying you!"

_How long is this gonna last?_ Tara sadly thought. Just then she saw a truck coming their way. _Perfect!_

The girl ran up to the side of the road and stuck her thumb out. "Hey! Can you give me and my friends a ride to Colorado?!" She called out.

The truck slowed to a stop. A woman poked the window, and said, "Of course! I was just passing by the state. Hop on board!" She jerked her thumb out back with a smile.

"Thanks!" Tara said. She looked back to the other Digidestined. "Hey guys! I got us a ride to Colorado!"

They all came running up. Within the next minute, Tara, Moonmon, Yolei, Poromon, Davis, Demiveemon, Cody, and Upamon had all boarded to the back of the vehicle.

The truck rumbled off towards its destination, and the Digidestined's.

"Who's that?" Yolei asked. She pointed to a corner of the truck where a blonde kid with a plush toy was sitting.

Davis crawled up to him. "So you got the same idea as we did, right buddy?"

Demiveemon got off Davis' head, and sniffed the stuffed toy.

Davis whacked the blue dragon's head. "DemiVeemon! Sorry, but he's young."

"Davis, there's another Digimon on board!"

"Huh?" The kids all turned their attention to the blonde.

"Does this mean I don't have to act as a stuffed toy anymore, Willis?"

"Terriermon!"


	2. Welcome to Colorado

**For anyone who couldn't figure out my message at the end of my last chapter, well . . . you're going to find out soon enough. . . I love this!**

* * *

The woman opened the door and yelled. "Alright kids, here we are. Welcome to Colorado!"

The Digidestined -plus Willis and Terriermon- jump off the truck. "Thanks for the ride Miss!"

The truck rode off into the horizon.

"So where do we go now, Tara?" Moonmon asked from the kid's arms.

"We could go to my family's vacation home," Willis suggested. "It's not that far from here."

Davis scoffed. "That was the same thing Yolei said before we walked for _three hours_ just to find her uncle."

Yolei wacked him upside the head.

He clutched the back of hi. Head and yelped. "What was that for?!"

"For insulting me. Now let's go!"

Tara shook her head. _That girl can be a mystery sometimes. One minute she's angry, and the next she happy._

"But how do we get there?" Cody asked. "It's probably too far to get there on foot."

Willis sighed. "Unfortunately, he's right!"

Terriermon groaned. "Great! Now it's back to square one!"

"Well, what could you do?" Tara asked no one in particular. "It's not like we could hitch a ride on a pizza delivery cab!"

Willis lit up. "Actually, we can. Anyone have money?"

Tara stared at the blonde in disbelief. "I was just joking, but oh well. . . "

Yolei took out a wad of cash. "Covered!"

Willis took out his phone, and dialed the closest pizza place. "Hi I like to order one supreme to go please. . . Can you get there? . . . Just pick us up on the way there, we'll be holding a sign or something. . . You can't miss us, just a bunch of kids. . . Okay, see you here!" He ended the call, and snapped the phone shut.

"When will they be here?" Cody asked.

"20 minutes, or it's free."

"Then I call the first half, and the second half!" Davis shotgun.

"Then _you're _going to be paying for the pie!" Yolei exclaimed.

"But I don't have any money!"

"So then you don't get to eat anything." Terriermon said.

"Oh, be quiet you."

Everyone waited for what seemed like an _eternity _before the truck came.

"Are you the customers?" The driver asked.

Willis nodded. "That's us!"

"Then get on!"

Yolei, Cody, and Davis all got into the back of the pick-up.

Davis pumped his fist in the air. "Alright let's gooooo!"

"Go?" The driver jump-started the car, and drove off.

"Wait a sec, you forget _us_!" Tara cried, but it was in vain. She hanged her head down. "Unbelievable."

"Willis. . ." A mysterious voice said.

"What was that?"

Willis' face paled. "Oh, no."

A moment later, a weak vortex circled in front of them, and the sky darkened.

Tara looked around. "Uh-oh. Moonmon, you better Digivolve."

"Moonmon Digivolve to. . . Lunamon!"

The vortex quickly became replaced by another Digimon. It looked like an oversized, chaos-purple, bunny rabbit to Tara.

Willis shielded Tara with his body. "Kokomon, what do you want?!"

"Go back. . . "Its voice was a mixture of a little kid's and a very grumpy adult's. "And destroy!" The Digimon lunged towards the duo.

"Get out of the way!" Willis pushed himself and the girl out of danger.

If Willis had reacted a split second later, the two Digidestined would've been obliterated. They started coughing up the dirt particles from the dust cloud the attack had created.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She opened her eyes, and saw that he was right on top of her. Tara's breath hitched. _Whoa, too close!_

He helped her up, and started running. "You've got to get out of here!"

"Not without you, I'm not!" Tara turned around, and held out her D-3. "Golden Armor Energize!

"Lunamon Golden Armor Digivolve to. . . Reppamon!"

Willis' jaw dropped. "What. . .? How. . .?" He looked at Reppamon then Tara, then back to Reppamon again. "Huh?"

"Pay attention!" Reppamon snapped. "Can Terriermon Digivolve?"

He nodded, still in shock.

"Well?"

He shook out of his stupor and took out a Digivice similar to Tai and the others. "My turn!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to. . . Gargomon!"

The light disappeared, and a renegade bunny stood in front of the two humans.

"You leave me no choice, brother! Gargo Laser!"

"Spinning Sky-Fissure Slash!"

"Koko Crusher!"

The attacks met head-on, and kicked up a huge dust cloud.

Willis grabbed Tara's wrist. "Now would be a very good time to leave!"

"Leave it to me! Reppamon, let's get outta here!"

Reppamon turned around, and jumped in front of her human partner. Tara mounted her, and said. "C'mon!"

"Right! Gargomon, our train -err- Digimon is calling!"

Gargomon DeDigivolved and jumped onto Willis.

"All aboard the Digitrain!" Tara yelled, and grabbed Willis' outstretched hand.

"Let's ride!" Terriermon cried with glee.

Reppamon dashed out of the battle field. She ran alongside the road in the direction the pizza truck was heading.

Tara shot a quick glance over her shoulder. She saw Kokomon in the middle of the dust cloud.

"Go back. . ." It said, before disappearing altogether.

Tara looked at Willis. "What_ was_ that thing?"

He must not have heard, since he was frantically trying to get a hold of Tara while yelling, "How do you get off this thing?!"

Tara rolled her eyes. _My hero, _she sarcastically thought. "Hold on tight, 'cause we're going even faster!"

His eyes bulged out. "_What_?!"

At the same time, his partner shot his ear in air and shouted, "Whoo hoo!"

"Hold on tight!" Reppamon gained speed, and soon they were on their way to Willis's vacation house.

It was half an hour later when they arrived at Willis' vacation house.

Tara dismounted off of Reppamon. "Now that certainly was refreshing."

"Easy for you to say," Willis groaned. "You weren't at the back of this crazy Digimon."

Reppamon's tail thwacked him upside the head, making him yelp and fall. "Oops, my bad. This tail can sometimes have a mind of its own."

Tara sniggered. "Uh, Willis, you should take a look in a mirror."

Willis shot her a questioning glance, before looking at his golden reflection in Reppamon's armor. He looked at his reflection in confusion until he turned his head. His hair was like a porcupine's needles when someone held the animal sideways. "Give me a break!" He threw his hands up in the air to emphasize his point.

"Serves you right for being so late!" Yolei stomped towards them. "Where were you?!"

"Calm down, remember that it was Davis' fault for making the truck move without them." Cody said.

Tara looked around. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Davis popped his head out of the house. "Someone call me?"

"Yeah I did. Because you still owe me."

"For what?"

"For leaving me and Willis in the middle of the road! Get over here!"

Tara began to run at top speed, trying to catch the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship. Davis ran as if his life depended on it, which seeing Tara, did.

Willis looked at the chase before him in dismay. "Is she always like this?"

Moonmon shook her head. "Only when you get her really pissed off, which rarely ever occurs."

"Lesson one learned. _Never_ under any circumstances, piss off a human girl." Terriermon observed, white-faced.

Yolei nodded. "You got that right."

Upamon looked up at the girl. "Should we go and get the bandages?"

Cody sighed in response. "Judging by how fast they're both running, Tara should get Davis in about the next 5 minutes?"

"And he's the captain of the soccer team!" DemiVeemon pointed out.

"But then again, Tara _is_ the best on her track team." Moon said.

"That girl could be in the Olympics if she wanted to!" Willis yelled.

Poromon nodded. "And at the pace she's going, she'll get first place hands down!"

"Poromon," DemiVeemon looked at the Digimon. "You're becoming more and more like Yolei!"

"No I'm not. Just wait until she finds out that _you _where the one who ate _all_ of our chocolate back on the plane."

"So _you _were the one that ate them all?!"

"Um, no?"

Everyone else shook their heads. "Here we go again."

* * *

**This is why you never mess with women. Especially my mother. You're going to wish doomsday came before her anger. Unfortunately, I'm usually on the receiving end of that chord. Sigh.**


	3. Cherubimon is SO Not Cherub-Like!

**Spoiler alert! Sneak peak of Tara's past life included. To find out more, read the Digidestined's Christmas all the way to the end. No reading beforehand!**

* * *

Tara was running around with Moonmon, trying to find Willis and Terriermon. _Where is he? I already saved him a couple of slices from the pizza, and I don't want any of the Digimon scarfing it down while I'm gone. Or Davis!_

Then she pursed her lips. _But, then again, he already learned his lesson._

Tara looked around, and saw him at the edge of the forest. He was on a cliff, watching the sunset with a far off expression on his face.

Tara waved out and shouted, "Hey Willis!"

He jumped and turning around. "Oh, you scared me."

"How could I not realize that when you shot up three feet in the air?" Tara rolled her eyes. "Besides, I saved you and Terriermon some pizza. I say hurry up and eat it, before the Digimon get to it."

Terriermon's eyes lit up. "I'm there!"

"You guys can go without me," Willis started. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Is something wrong?" Tara asked.

"No, it's nothing."

Tara was unconvinced. "You're lying."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm great actually."

"Uh-huh."

"In fact, this is the best I've been- who am I kidding, you're not buying this, aren't you?" Willis glanced up in defeat at the girl.

Her face was still of that one of disbelief. "Yup."

"Willis, they're going to find out at some point." Terriermon tried to reason.

Then, Willis did something that caught Tara completely off-guard; he cried.

"Okay, now something is _definitely_ wrong." Moon said.

Terriermon watched his crying partner. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?"

Willis wiped his tears with his sleeve. "I-I'll do it." He looked up at Tara, and sighed. "It all began 4 years ago, during the summertime. It was a great day, and I managed to get a Digiegg from my computer! I was really shocked at the time since I didn't know what it was, but then it hatched into two Digimon: Kokomon and Gummymon."

Willis gave a weak smile. "I became really happy to have someone to play with, since no one else lived near me. They were really great, sometimes even do my chores for me!" His smile faded into a frown. "But then one day, I got this really stupid idea of creating another Digimon. Before it hatched, it somehow got attacked by a virus, and became-"

Tara held up a hand. "Don't tell me. Diaboromon?"

Willis silently nodded, and gazed downwards. "Yeah. I was really happy when Tai and the others got rid of him, but you see. . . "His gaze darkened even more. "Somehow, the virus tracked me down. It took Kokomon away from me. Now here I am 4 years later, where I watched as the virus made Kokomon turn into that. . . MONSTER. . ."

"Oh. . . Uh, well, erm . . . Sorry. . ."

"Why? It's not like you ever lost someone close to you."

She winced. She put her head on her arms. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. "You have no idea."

Willis looked at her in shock. "You _have?!_"

She nodded. "It was a long time ago. Can't remember. At least you're lucky. You remember Kokomon, all those time you three spent together. Plus what's even better is that there's still a chance to get him back. There's still hope for you. But me. . . "Her head sank lower.

Willis quickly changed the subject. "So anything you'd like to ask me?"

Tara wiped her tears and looked at him. "Um, yeah. What's with the deal with 'Go back? He kept on saying it over and over again back on the road.'"

"I think that he wants me to go back to Colorado where it all started. But every time he tries to tell me why, the virus effecting him stops him."

"And that's why you were so distant from us. And why you're traveling to Colorado."

"Exactly."

A moment of silence was created from the two teens.

Tara broke it first. "You know you'll never get him back, right?"

Willis' head snapped up in shock. "What?"

"I said you'll never get him back."

"And why is that?"

"Because you'll need help." She smiled at him. "No matter what you do, no matter how you'll try, you will never accomplish anything without the help of your friends."

"M-my friends?"

"Yeah. You've got friends, Willis. There's Yolei, Cody, Davis, Kari, TK -even though you only met for a second in New York-, and me to back you up."

He beamed at her. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Now let's get back to the others before your and Terriermon's share of the pizza gets eaten by the Digimon. Or worse, Davis the Pizza Monster!"

Willis laughed. It was the first time Tara managed a small smile. At least one of us is happy.

Before the two Digidestined could return, dark clouds began to dampen the sky, and a freezing wind chilled them to their cores.

"Oh great," Terriermon muttered. "Out of all the times for an attack, it had to be when we were just getting a slice of pizza!"

The rest of the Digidestined from inside the house had come out to the cliff to check out the crazy weather.

"Man, who turned on the mega-powered fan?" Davis said.

"_Him!_" DemiVeemon yelled. His small hand pointed to the lake below. Hovering above it was none other than-

"Kokomon!" Moonmon gasped.

"Kokomon?" The others repeated.

"The dilemma during the ride here after the truck _left us!_" Tara emphasized the last part to clearly point out that she didn't like being left on the side of the road like that.

Davis sheepishly looked to the ground while whistling.

"Guys, look!" Cody pointed to Kokomon.

The large Digimon was glaring at them on the cliff with a malicious look.

Tara's eyes widened in realization. "_Run!_"

Too late. Kokomon fired his attack straight at the kids, causing the cliff to crumble beneath.

"AHHHH!" They all shouted while being plummeting to their deaths.

_Oh great. A replay of what happened when I first met the others. Just great!_ Tara thought as she fell.

Just when all hope was lost, Tara felt herself land on something. She opened her eyes, and saw that she was on Reppamon. She looked around, and saw that the others' Digimon had Armor Digivolved to catch their partners.

Davis' jaw dropped from his position in Flamedramon's arms. "How in the world did you Digivolve so fast?"

"I-I don't know," Flamedramon said. "I just felt a rush of power and there you have it!"

Cody blinked. "Well, whatever the cause, I'm just glad we're not splattered on the floor!"

The Digimon all floated down, and put down their partners.

"Time for some action." Digmon said, getting in battle ready formation.

"Don't forget about us!"

The Digidestined and their Digimon swiveled around.

"Kari! TK!" Yolei shouted.

"Hey, what are we? Chopped liver?" Pegasusmon said, insulted.

TK laughed. "No, not even close Pegasusmon!"

When both of the celestial Digimon landed, TK and Kari got off, and ran to the others.

Kari's eyes widened when she saw Willis. "Hey! You're that kid from New York!"

Willis held up his hands. "Guilty is charged."

Tara simply sighed. "Willis, this is Kari and TK. TK and Kari, meet Willis."

"How's it going?" TK asked.

"Other than a virus-infected Digimon trying to kill me and Gargomon, everything is fine!"

Everyone suppressed a laugh.

"As much as I like to stay and chat, we've got to get on the battle field." Nefertimon stated.

"Then we better get going then." Davis said.

"And-_duck!_" Yolei shouted.

Everyone dropped to the ground as one of Kokomon's wayward missiles missed them by a centimeter.

"That was close." Halsemon said.

"I'll say." Reppamon said.

"Time to get into battle mode! Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon dived in a cocoon of bright flames at Kokomon.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon swooped in low and attacked.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon's stone tablets went hurling at its target.

The other Digimon began firing their attacks too.

"Gold Rush!"

"Eagle Eye!"

"Gargo Laser!"

"Beast Fang Frenzy!"

The attacks hit Kokomon head-on.

Instead of the attacks exploding upon contact, the evil Digimon _absorbed_ the attacks!

"What the-?" Flamedramon said, wide-eyed.

Gargomon had the same look. "It had no effect!"

"Oh-no." Nefertimon said.

A black aura began to surround Kokomon. It gave off a very negative effect, causing Tara and Reppamon to shiver quite noticeably.

Kari glanced at Tara in concern. "What's wrong?"

"K-Kokomon, he's-"

"Kokomon Dark Digivolve to. . ." The black light had gotten even brighter. "Cherubimon!"

Willis was horrified. "Cherubimon?!"

Tara gulped. The energy and power surrounding this guy was _infinite_. She could feel the dark waves eating at her, but wondered why no one else was seeing this. _Oh, well_, she thought. _At least they don't have to worry about me._

Cherubimon opened his mouth. "Go back. . ."

All of us waited for the rest of his sentence, but Willis and I already knew what it was.

". . . and destroy!"

"Hit the deck!"

Bad idea. Instead, the words that flew from Pegasusmon only distracted the rest of the team. They were all caught off-guard, and were catapulted off the ground.

All of the Digidestined cried out their Digimon's names as they DeDigivolved.

All of a sudden, a cold wind blew through. The black sky above them became as black as night.

_Something bad is about to happen. . ._ Tara hated it when she was right in situations like this. She felt the rush of the darkness come at her, then she swore that she had shrunken down a couple of feet. Unfortunately, she was right again.

She peeked from her arms as she saw the others. Except they had become even shorter!

Tara gaped and did a double-take. Yep, they were all still there.

Davis opened his eyes, and pointed at Willis. "Ahhh! You shrunk!"

"You too!"

"We all did." TK said, taking in what was happening.

"Except," Cody began. "We haven't shrunk, we just gotten younger somehow!"

"But how-" Tara's eyes lit up. "Willis, I think this is what Kokomon meant when he said, 'Go back.'"

Willis was catching on. "He didn't mean for us to go back to Colorado . . ."

"He meant to go back to the beginning!" They finished.

"Koko Crusher!"

The Digidestined and their Digimon narrowly dodged the attack.

"Then what do we do?" DemiVeemon said. "That isn't going to help us defeat him anytime soon!"

Davis nodded. "He's right. We need Magnamon."

Everyone stared at Davis with incredulous looks.

"How in the world are we supposed to do that?! We don't even have the Digiegg of Miracles!" Yolei yelled.

Tara's Digivice started to emit a golden light. She smiled. "Spoke too soon."

* * *

**Cliffy over here! Oh way and by the way, there's going to be an extra wielder of a certain Golden Digiegg. The next chapter has officially been spoiled if you haven't watched the movie yet.**


	4. Baby in the Baby Carriage! Wait, What!

**The final chapter for my story. And the thing you've all been waiting for too!**

* * *

The light from Tara's Digivice glowed brighter and brighter, and it engulfed them all.

"Moonmon Digivolve to. . . Lunamon! Lunamon Golden Armor Energize to. . . Reppamon! Armor of Destiny!"

"DemiVeemon Digivolve to. . . Veemon! Veemon Golden Armor Energize to . . . Magnamon! Power of Miracles!"

"Poromon Digivolve to. . . Hawkmon!"

"Upamon Digivolve to. . . Armadillomon!"

Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to. . . Rapidmon! The Speed of Faith!"

Willis' jaw dropped. "Y-y-your . . . Golden."

Rapidmon smirked. "Thanks, I know."

"You boys up for a challenge?" Reppamon teased.

"You bet I am!" Magnamon said.

"Good, 'cause we're going to need it in this fight!"

"Magna Punch!"

"Spinning Sky-Fissure Slash!"

"Rapid Fire!"

"Cable Crusher!"

The ground shook from the might of the explosion, sending the Digidestined flying in various directions. They all groaned and tried to steady themselves.

Davis rubbed his head. "Ouch. . . That hurt."

Magnamon chuckled nervously. "Um, my bad!"

"What's he doing?" Rapidmon said.

The Digidestined and the two Armor Digimon snapped their attention back on Cherubimon. He was making strange hand gestures, mainly pointing to his heart.

Reppamon squinted. "He's trying to tell us something."

"But what?" Magnamon questioned.

"I've got it!" Rapidmon snapped his fingers. He started whispering to the others. They both nodded.

"Then hold your breaths, 'cause we're going in!"

The Golden Armor Digimon swooped up in front of Cherubimon and dashed inside his mouth.

Tara, Davis, and Willis gazed onwards in hopeless shock.

"Reppamon!"

"Magnamon!"

"Rapidmon!"

Their cries echoed across the lake, and bounced off the canyon walls, reverberating the broken shouts of the three kids.

"He-he ate them." Davis sniffled. "They're gone."

"No. . . Not again. . ." Willis muttered.

"All hope is lost." Kari sadly announced.

Tara was as determined as ever. "What are you all talking about?" She said, turning towards her teammates. "We've been in tougher situations like this, and I for one don't believe that they're gone!"

TK nodded. "We're Digidestined, and it's our job to make sure that the Digital World and our World our safe."

"We never quitted before, so we can't start now!" Yolei said.

"That's right!" Kari declared. "If we could beat the Digimon Emperor, we can handle anything!"

"We've already done the impossible, so we can do this!" Cody said.

Their confidence and perseverance returned.

A blast of golden light came from Cherubimon.

"Time for us to win!" Tara cheered.

Cherubimon roared, and soon, transformed into another version of itself. It looked sweeter, more caring, and more compassionate about every living thing. It gave a last tearful good-bye before disintegrating into bits of digital data.

The Digidestined all cheered and whooped.

"_We did it!_" Davis shouted.

"What do you mean _you_ did it? We did all the hard work!" Chibimon bounced along with Gummymon and Moonmon.

Willis' stomach rumbled. He blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh great! I forgot! In all the excitement, we forgot to get our share of the pizza pie!" Gummymon ranted.

"Umm. . . About that slice. . ." Davis began to chuckle nervously, and rub the back of his head.

Tara's eyes narrowed into slits. "You ate them, didn't you?"

Davis hanged his head. "Yes." He very well knew what his punishment would be. He closed his eyes, and waited for the inevitable.

Tara just rolled her eyes. _Oh this is just humiliating._ She walked to the lake, scooped up a handful, and dumped it on Davis' head.

"Ahhh! Cold!"

"Consider yourself punished." Tara muttered.

"Things will never change with you guys." Willis said.

* * *

**And done! Finished with this chapter! . . . Or is it? ;)**

* * *

_Back in New York. Where this whole mess started,_ Tara thought. She smiled._ It's ironic too with Kokomon saying "go back". And now it's back to the beginning!_

"So, we'll see each other again?" Willis shyly asked.

Kari smiled. "Of course! Why wouldn't we?"

"I wish we could say the same thing for Kokomon."

The mood slightly got irritatingly silent over the loss of Kokomon.

"Cheer up," TK said. "Did you guys forget already? Digimon don't die."

Yolei snapped her fingers. "I forgot! Willis, when Digimon become data, they become reconfigured into a Digiegg!"

Willis lightened up. "So does that mean that I'll . . .?"

Terriermon whopped from his place on Willis' shoulder. "Whoo hoo! This means that I'll see my twin again!"

"Sometime soon, you'll be complete again." Cody said.

"I just hope he doesn't become Cherubimon again!" DemiVeemon said.

Moonmon shivered. "That guy was the worst!"

"Don't you mean that _bunny?_" Tara teased.

Moonmon pouted. "Tara! I'm a bunny too, you know!"

Everyone laughed at the small conversation between Digimon and Digidestined. It finally felt so _right_ to be back to their summer vacation. Before it was rudely interrupted that is.

"Bye you guys!" Willis waved. "I'll see you soon!"

"Bye!"

"See you!"

"Good luck with Kokomon!"

"And your deranged rabbit!"

"Hey!"

Wills ran off. He only took a couple of steps, before he turned around and said, "I almost forgot!" He walked up to Tara. "I nearly forgot to give you your good-bye present!" He yanked her wrist towards him.

"What are you-?!"

Willis leaned in. Tara felt all breath left her. Then she realized why. She was kissing. With _Willis_.

"Our girl is growing up so fast!" Yolei mocked.

"And blushing so fast!" Cody said, pointing to her tomato-red cheeks.

Moonmon, who wasn't accustomed to certain human emotions said, "Why is Tara turning as red as Hawkmon?"

Kari leaned in and whispered in her ear, "It means that she's embarrassed."

Moonmon looked at the Digidestined of Light in confusion. "Of what?"

She giggled. "That Willis is K-I-S-S-I-N-G her."

"So what does that have to do with what they're doing now?"

Yolei slapped her head. _This isn't going anywhere._ "It means that they're doing the human equivalent of what mating is."

"Oh. Oh. _Oh_. Wait-what?!"

Willis pulled away and ran off. "See you someday, my love!"

"How dare-WILLIS GET BACK HERE, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Moonmon yelled in rage.

Tara turned around.

"So. How'd it go?" Yolei mischievously asked, nudging the girl on her side.

She replied by turning an even greater shade of red. "I don't want to talk about it."

TK eyed Davis. "Looks like _someone_ had a better job at getting the girl of his dreams, huh Davis?"

Davis glared at TK. "Oh, shut up TJ."

The rest of the team began to tease her.

"Tara and Willis-" Kari began.

"-sitting in a tree." Yolei chanted.

Cody continued. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

TK waved his fingers. "First comes lo-ove."

"Next comes marriage." Davis smirked.

Then they all together said, "Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

The Digimon- excluding a fuming Moonmon- laughed hysterically at their humans antics.

"Oh, would you guys just get off my case?" Tara asked.

Moonmon hopped over. "Not going to happen anytime soon."

They both sighed, as their friends laughed at their friend's embarrassment.

* * *

**Viola! The thing you've all been waiting for, just as I've said. By the way, the last bit of the song is actually real. I did not come up with it. Good news is, that won't be the last time you'll ever read about Tara and Willis' kiss!**


End file.
